


Just his luck

by Saluzozette



Series: Prompt [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, FLUFF ALL OVER THE PLACE YOU ARE WARNED!!, Fluff, Modern Era, Multi, cuties being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: It's just Bossuet's luck, really, because today is the day he's supposed to give back the super important paper that will establish if he successfully passes this year of university, and the said paper is currently running away on the back of a guy who thinks he just hit the jackpot. Well, that's a bummer, because all Bossuet's bag contains is the paper, a notebook, a pen and an apple.





	

The wall is hard against Bossuet's head when a big dude shoves him against it and run away with his backpack. And well, ok, it would have been just as hard any other day, but the violence of the impact brings Bossuet down in a matter of second. The world is spinning around him, and has someone moved in his head with a bass drum? Because it really feels like it.  
And it's just Bossuet's luck, really, because today is the day he's supposed to give back the super important paper that will establish if he successfully passes this year of university, and the said paper is currently running away on the back of a guy who thinks he just hit the jackpot. Well, that's a bummer, because all Bossuet's bag contains is the paper, a notebook, a pen and an apple.  
So now, Bossuet is not only going to flunk his year, but he will also have to go to the hospital if his jelly-like legs and his need to puke in the nearest gutter are any indications.  
“Oh, wow! Hey, are you ok? Take it easy, pal.”  
There is someone by Bossuet's side before he can do so much as only try to get up. Would he try that he would fail anyway. Who is he trying to kid? He most certainly has a concussion.  
“Wow, this guy was a brute!” Nice-stranger tells him as he helps him to sit up against the wall. “Are you feeling ok? Can you tell me your name?”  
“I'm Bossuet,” Bossuet grumbles. “And I have a concussion.”  
The world is still spinning around him, but when he finally gets a sight of his holy savior, it seems to calm down a little. The guy is cute. The guy is stunning, in fact. He has brown almond-shaped eyes that shine with worry as he scans Bossuet's scalp for injuries. His hand are both firm and gentle, he has those adorable wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and between his eyebrows that means he both laugh and worry too much, and his hair is up in a messy ponytail, too straight to be efficiently kept out of his face.  
“At least you're not bleeding,” He tells Bossuet with a smile, and Bossuet might just have a little cardiac arrest. “I'm Joly, and I am the one to decide if you have a concussion or not. How do you feel?”  
“Like my world has just stop.” Did he lose all his filters when he hit his head or is it just Joly's hands on his shoulders that are messing with his mind? Why in hell would he say something like that?!  
“That's unusual,” Joly retorts with a frown that should absolutely not be that cute. “Are you...”  
“Hey, is that yours?”  
New voice, and come on! Is someone feeling guilty up there for all the shit he has to put through every day? Because the fact that he has two wonderfully hot people to take care of him seems a little suspicious. There is a girl next to Joly now, and she certainly is the most beautiful girl Bossuet has ever seen. She has startling blue eyes and hair as colorful as a rainbow. She is all in curves and abundance. If Bossuet's brain was already shutting out with Joly, it is definitely toasted right now.  
“Is he ok?” She asks, looking just as worried as Joly and this is an emotion that should be banned from both their faces.  
“He was, two seconds ago.” He answers. “Bossuet? Ground control to Major Tom?”  
“Hum... Yeah?”  
“I got your backpack back,” The girl tells him, and true enough, she's handing him his bag.  
“Oh my God, my saviors!” Bossuet exclaims in happiness, all problems immediately forgotten. “I might actually get a job on of these days, and it will definitely be because of you two! Joly just saved my life, and you saved my grades. What's your name?”  
“Musichetta.” She laughs.  
“You definitely don't have a concussion,” Joly adds joyfully. “You're clear to go.”  
“Please, please, let me offer you a coffee. To the both of you. My treat.”  
Both Bossuet's guardian angels share a look and smile. Is it weird that Bossuet wants to see them smile at each other just as much as he wants to see them smile at him?  
“I guess I could use a drink,” Joly eventually agrees. “But no coffee for you, monsieur. You'll stick to water.”  
“Are you a doctor?” Musichetta asks him as she helps Bossuet up.  
“In training. Why?”  
“Hum... I may or may not have slammed the thief's face on the floor a little too hard.”  
“Did you kick someone's ass for me?” Bossuet asks, because he has to and because Musichetta is way too badass for his poor heart to take it.  
“Well, he had hit you, didn't he? I won't let anybody hit a pretty boy. Especially not if I can get a free coffee with two pretty boys out of it.”  
If Bossuet had known he had just met the two loves of his life, he might have gone and kissed his assailant thank you. And really, it was just his luck. Now his year was saved, and he was going on a date with two insanely attractive and kind, and funny, and caring people. Who ever said he was unlucky?


End file.
